


The Sinner's Secrets

by seddiefan11



Category: House of Anubis
Genre: Fabian/Patricia friendship, Other, Sibuna, Sinner!Alfie, Sinner!Fabian, Sinner!Patricia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seddiefan11/pseuds/seddiefan11
Summary: After becoming a sinner last term Patricia is ready to start the new term. When things regarding her, Fabian, and Alfie's time as Sinners surface both past and present she needs to get to the bottom of it and fix it with the help of Sibuna. Can they keep everyone safe, and who exactly is everyone?Follow multiple characters in the term after season 3 juggle a whole world of drama both supernatural and not.// Peddie. Fabicia friendship. //  Patricia. Eddie. Fabian. Alfie. Joy. KT. - Main Characters. //Please Try it out! It's new and unique and i think if you give it a try you'll like it. Multi-layered and multi-chaptered. Always open to input.
Relationships: Eddie Miller/Patricia Williamson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! A few things you need to know!
> 
> 1.) this takes place the semester after season 3. Same year just next half of it.
> 
> 2.) the main person this focuses on is patricia but it'll switch up sometimes.
> 
> 3.) Peddie is my ship and what is going to be for this story.
> 
> 4.) This first chapter is tame but we will get into some drama soon!

She got out of the taxi and looked at her surroundings. Same old Amun Boarding school, the way it was every time she showed up for a new term. But this time, like every other time they save the world, holds more weight in her mind and her heart. 

She rolled her suitcase behind her on her way up to the old house, the wheel getting caught on a few pebbles as she hurried. There was someone she couldn’t wait to see. Eddie. 

The way the term had ended was good. Really good actually. She was confident in their relationship and not afraid anymore. She could trust they were solid after everything they’d been through, even if she didn’t remember any of it herself. He stuck by her and at the end of the day saved her. True to his name he protected them all, and she loved him even more for it. 

She opened the door and felt the warm air rush over her, warming her face. She closed the door behind her and walked inside more. She could hear excited chatter in her left ear coming from the living room. She wasn’t the first here. 

“Hey, guys!” She greeted abandoning her bag at the door and walking into the living room. 

“Patricia!” Joy exclaimed, being the first to run up from her seat to hug her best friend. 

As she hugged Joy back, one of the only people she’d actually let hug her, she saw everyone else smile at her and welcome her back. A chorus of “Hello”’s filled the air and she just smiled in return as joy finally let her go. 

“So, what’d I miss?” Patricia asked as she put her hand’s in her back pocket. Mara, Alfie, Joy, KT and Fabian were the only ones there so she couldn’t have missed too much. 

Before anyone could answer they are alerted by a load noise followed by a “Whoa!” 

Turning to look behind her she sees exactly what the noise was. Her doofus of a boyfriend had tripped on her bag. 

“Eddie, you knocked over my bag!” She teased him, laughing as she spoke despite her best efforts to be serious. 

In the past only Eddie would have known that really meant ‘are you okay?’ but things change and she was beginning to be more readable. Nearly everyone in the house could clearly see she cared, and the smile was giving her away even if they couldn’t. 

Another chorus of Hello’s echoed through the house as everyone waved to him, deciding to not rush him and let his girlfriend be the first to do so. 

She walked over to him and held her hand out for him as he smiled up at her from where he laid half on top of her bag and half on the floor. He took it gladly and stood up, happy for an excuse to hold her hand so openly. 

“Yacker,” He breathed out, his first words since he saw her. He drank her in for no more than a moment, too eager to place his lips on hers since they left for break. She kissed back eagerly but cut it short, still too public for her liking. 

“I missed you.” He admitted to her, not letting her pull her hand away, liking how it fit in his hand at that moment. 

“I missed you too, Weasel.” She let another smile slip, too happy to really hide it, glad they were at least in the hall instead of infront of everyone directly. Maybe they wouldn’t catch the fact she couldn’t stop smiling and she could find a way to stop before joining them. 

“Meet me in the attic tonight after curfew.” He leaned in closer to her and whispered.

She nodded back, not exactly sure what he had in mind but not caring. She missed him too much. She’d even suffer through some boy sandwiches at this point. Last term had really brought them closer and it showed. 

Still not letting go of her hand he led her into the living room and finally gave a real hello to his house mates, not letting go of it until they all went there separate ways later. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time passed as the house got to catch up on the last weeks of their lives, which felt long for people who were practically family and before they knew it it was curfew. 

Then it was time for Patricia and Eddie to meet in the attic and while Patricia loved the idea of having a break from after curfew sneak outs at least this one wouldn’t be putting her life at risk. 

She climbed the steps after opening the door Eddie must have left open for her. She opened the top door to see Eddie standing there. 

“Hey,” She said, her voice low enough to not be heard by anyone but not a whisper. “You made it before being ‘Victored’.”

“I’m kinda a pro by now.” Eddie shrugged, his signature smirk on his face. 

She stepped forward and finally closed the gap between them and pulled him in for a kiss. The kiss was sweet but full of greed from being apart so long. They each missed this, not just the kissing but being together in such an intimate way. 

After she pulled away she lingered for a moment, her lip brushing his ever so slightly as she looked at him. He pulled his hand up and brushed some hair from her face before planting one more kiss on her lips. Shorter and simpler, but necessary.

“I almost forgot…” He said, leading her over to the other side of the room where he had laid out a blanket. “I stole the last piece of Trduy’s chocolate cake from Alfie for us.” 

“You took cake from Alfie?” She clarified.

“Uh, huh.” He nodded.

“And you're alive?” She asked, only half joking.

“Ha. Ha.” He said sarcastically before taking one of two forks out of his back pocket and handing her one. She happily accepted it. 

They both sat down next to each other on the blanket, enjoying the cake and talking about little things. Things that happened that day, Things that happened when they were apart, and the new term.

“Hopefully we can keep this term danger free.” He shared. 

“That’s never happened before.” Patricia told him, knowing it’d never be that easy. 

“Well I can hope.” He gave in to the fact she was probably right.

She just smiled at him, liking the simplicity of it all. How it just felt right. 

“Last term was really scary.” Eddie admitted to her. 

“Yeah, the whole Amut devouring everything was intense.” She agreed.

“No.” He corrected her. “I meant when we lost you...”

“Oh….” She realized it was gonna be that kinda talk. “Well we don’t have to think about that-”

“Well I do. A lot. All the mistakes I made.”

“I don’t blame you, Eddie.” She told him sincerely. “Nobody does.”

“Well I do.” He told her firmly. “I could have lost you forever.” 

“I’m here now.” She offered, not the best at these things. 

“I’m gonna do a better job.” Eddie said, grabbing her free hand. “I’ll keep you safe.” 

She smiled at him and squeezed his hand to let him know she trusted him without saying so. Not ever sure what to really say. 

He however knew exactly what to say. He hadn’t said it since she had visited him last summer and it didn’t go well but he knew he’d just have to take the chance as it was the only thing left for him to say in the moment. Risks be-damned, they’d grown enough, hadn’t they?

“I love you.” He said for the second time in his life. 

It felt like an eternity but was only a second or so. His throat was tight. It was right wasn’t it? He was always so confident, but it was moment’s like this that made him nervous. She made him nervous because he just wanted to be perfect for her. Please just let her tell him he did the right thing. 

Then after what felt like forever he saw her lips part, ready to speak.

“Eddie,” She breathed out.

‘Oh god….’ he thought ‘it’s going bad’

“I love you too.” She finished her thought.

‘I knew I shouldn’t have...wait what? Did she say…? She did. 

His nervous stare he held at her mercy vanished into a large smile. It went well, and she actually said it back. No running away. No break up. Just them. In love.

Nothing could ruin that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks so much for reading and leaving comments! They mean alot! I am mainly writing this for myself (it won't be evryone's cup of tea) but i am glad you at least like these parts. Hopefully you'll like the rest too. It's a bit dramatic but it is a soap afterall. Anyways enjoy this one. Things are still pretty chill.

The house was gathered the next morning before the first day back at school. Dressed back up in their uniforms and tired they still were excited for one thing: Trudy’s first day of school breakfast.

Patricia was one of the last to get to the breakfast table and saw the everyone buzzing over everything. There was pancakes, waffles, eggs, toast, muffins, and bagels. And that was only what was on Aflie’s plate! Trudy as always outdid herself when the occasion called for it. 

Secretly they all knew trudy just adored cooking for them. Not just a job for her but a purpose that she could care for these kids who she knew wouldn’t make it without her. They were (mostly) terrible at cooking and she could rescue them from burnt food and vending machine lunches. 

“Morning.” She tiredly smiled as she placed her bag on the back of her chair and sat in it. The chair in between joy, who was gossiping to Mara, and Eddie on her left. He quickly snaked his arm behind her resting on her chair.

“Morning.” He said back, giving her a quick kiss before getting back to his food. 

Sleep had been rough last night. She just couldn’t sleep and she was paying the price for it as she let out a loud yawn. 

This year she was in the double again but this time with her original roommate: Joy. They both agreed they missed each other after last term being almost always apart. There was also the whole sinner taking her over but Joy had no idea. Either way the best friends decided they missed the old days and wanted to get back to it. The first step towards it was that. 

Tired as she was, she still had to eat, so she looked around the table at what she could have when her eyes noticed that Alfie was using his plate to make some sort of stacked food mashup.

“Alfie, I thought you stopped playing with your food after you got that asparagus stuck up your nose.” She asked the boy across from her. 

“This is not playing, Trix.” He stated firmly, stopping what he was doing to look at her. “This is my masterpiece.”

“What is it?” She wrinkled her nose at how weird it looked. 

“It’s a sequel to my breakfast of champions, the breakfast sandwich of champions.” He shared. “It has toast, cheese, pickles, egg, lochs, and sausage, topped off with an onion bagel.”

A chorus of gross reactions from others around the table who had started to listen began except for Jerome who just laughed and Willow who seemed interested.

“That’s disgusting Alfie.” Patricia shared as she looked at the sandwich. If you could even call it a sandwich.

“Oh cmon,” He laughed at her reaction. “Try it!” 

Alfie stood up a bit and picked up his sandwich, thrusting it towards her, bits falling off on her plate. She flinched backwards but not far enough as she could smell it.

The smell hit her nose and raced to her stomach and she was gonna be sick. She got up and ran out of the dining area into the boys bathroom which was closer than the girls and puked as soon as she knelt down. 

“I’ll go!” Joy said, shooting a look at Alfie as he held up his hands in innocence. 

Eddie also offered him a glare. 

“What! I didn’t know she’d get sick!” He said, taking a big bite of the sandwich and continuing to speak with his mouth full. “It smells and tastes fine to me!” 

Joy rushed into the toilets and instantly grabbed at Patricia’s long hair and pulled it back, away from her mouth. 

“It’s okay, Trish.” She said as she just waited for Patricia to stop retching. 

Finally Patricia felt that she was done being sick and fell back on the floor of the bathroom which she’d realize was gross later when she felt better. 

“Alfie’s a dumbass.” Joy told her, letting her hair fall back on her shoulders. “But he means well.”

Patricia just groaned as she stood up. This was not a good first day. 

“I’ll take you upstairs.” Joy offered, but Patricia instantly put a hand up stopping her from dragging her up the stairs. 

“I feel fine now.” She told her. “Other than getting the taste in my mouth out, I'll be okay, but thanks Joy.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.” She nodded. “Tell Eddie I’ll walk over with him when I'm done.”

Joy nodded and walked back out, Patricia following after her but going up the stairs instead of back to the table. She got to the bathroom and brushed her teeth for a long while, mad that Alfie did that. 

She looked at her reflection though and she hated it at that moment. She was pale and sweaty from throwing up and there were bags to show off the fact she’d gotten little sleep. 

But she wasn’t going to just flake on day one, not when otherwise she felt fine. She’d just deal with it. Suck it up, like she’d had to do for much bigger reasons than this. 

When she made her way downstairs just as she assumed Eddie was waiting for her, even grabbed her bag for her too. He held it out as she got to the last step and she took it into her hand. 

She stepped down to the last step and Fabian stepped into the hallway, coming up to the pair. 

“Hey, Sibuna meeting after pin drop.” He told them, barely even stopping before continuing out to the door and to school. 

‘Sibuna? Already?’ Patricia internally groaned. Usually they’d have a bit of time before they needed to go risk their lives over some egyptian curse. What would it be this time? She didn’t wanna ask, they always just got worse.

“You know about this?” She asked Eddie as they started to walk out.

“Nope.” He said popping the ‘p’.

“Great,” She said sarcastically. “First I get sick, then Sibuna meeting, and now I'm super hungry from skipping breakfast.” 

“You must really be feeling better then if you're hungry.” Eddie said. 

“Starved.” She complained.

Eddie reached into his bag and pulled out a brown bag, holding it up. “I knew you’d get your appetite back but i didn’t know when so i packed you one of Trudy’s chocolate chip muffins.”

Patricia stared at the bag happily until he thrust it to her. She instantly opened it and looked in. There it was. Trudy’s famous muffin. She wouldn’t starve!

“This is why I keep you around.” She said as she took her first bite of the muffin.

“Just that?” Eddie raised his brow. 

“Maybe I like you for other things too.” She said, smirking and shrugging her shoulder playfully. “You’ll never know.”

Eddie smirked at this response. That was definitely his Yacker. Not some Sinner fake, nope, that was Patricia. He happily remembered he was lucky to have her around as he trailed beside her to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sibuna meeting? What't that about? 
> 
> Also if you think you know how this story works you don't. it's so much more than you think. This isn't some cliche, i promise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome back! Hope you enjoy! :) Don't forget to comment and kudos if you like. 
> 
> I'm hoping ppl like the big twist (you won't guess it) but if not hope you enjoy things
> 
> also no don't worry it's peddie still.

“So why are we all here Fabian?” Alfie was the first to speak up as the group sat around the room of the attic. 

“Yeah, I thought maybe we could just be normal for at least a week...most of us that is” KT added looking at Alfie.

“Guys, I got a letter over break, we weren’t here but trudy gave it to me last night.” Fabian shared. “It was from Robert.”

“My great Grandpa?” KT asked for clarification, not understanding.

“He said that us, meaning the sinners, had to be careful. That there would be lasting effects if we don’t figure out the solution.”

“What kind of effects?” Alfie asked cautiously.

“Bad ones.” Fabian said. 

Eddie could feel Patricia tense from where he stood very close to him. He quickly snaked his arm around her waist and filled the gap between their bodies, holding her closer to him for comfort. She’d never say it, but she was clearly concerned.

“Well what’s the solution?” Kt asked.

“Robert is old. He doesn’t remember everything. He said there should be something around the grounds that can give us information.”

“Yeah cause the grounds aren’t huge.” Eddie scoffed. 

“Look, I know it’d obviously be better if we had the information but we have to try. Whatever these effects are could be serious. We have ourselves and even others to consider here.” 

“Did you ever hear about these effects when you were sinners?” KT suggested.

“Well if we did we’d have no idea,” Patricia finally spoke up. “We can’t remember anything. Besides, I don’t even want to. The idea of remembering all the horrible things is awful.”

“You don’t think we're, like, cursed for eternity, right?” Alfie said, clearly looking more scared than anyone else. 

Fabian gave him a look. “That’s a bit of an extreme, Alfie.” 

“Well we don’t know what it is and I for one am freaked out!” He exclaimed. “Could he have been anymore vague!”   
“Look, Robert can’t remember and we can’t do anything about that but we can use the information he did have to try and solve this problem.” Fabian told them all.

“I’d be a lot easier if we knew what the effects were, maybe it’d lead us to a solution if we had the problem to start with.” KT said. 

“Well we don’t know, KT.” Patricia said a bit harshly. “Talking in circles won’t do anything either.”

Everyone was a bit caught off by the outburst, but Eddie was the first to understand. She’d been sick earlier and got no sleep last night and here she was at midnight up again. She was tired and probably a bit scared of it all being a former sinner and all. 

“Why don’t we just call it a night?” Eddie suggested for Patricia’s sake. “We can talk strategy another time, there’s nothing we can do tonight anyway.” 

Patricia didn’t even wait for everyone to agree before she headed across the room to the door, ready to try and get sleep in. She leaned against the frame waiting for everyone to adjourn the meeting and come to. 

“Okay then.” Fabian sighed in defeat. No need to fight it. 

“Sibuna.” Eddie said, putting his right hand over his right eye and looking to them all to follow suit. 

“Sibuna.” Everyone echoed, some more enthused than others. 

Patricia wasted no time in opening the door and walking out of it, everyone else following a bit behind her. She left the attic door behind her as she went into the girl’s hallway and walked over to her door.

“Yacker!” She heard a familiar american accent whisper yell to her, catching her attention and stopping her from opening her door. She looked at him expectantly. 

“You okay?” He asked. He knew she was tired and definitely off. He also knew she had to be a bit scared. He wanted her to just open up to him, but he knew the chances of that here and now were slim if ever. Still he wanted to offer her that outlet. 

“Tired.” Was all she said, leaning against the door. “Otherwise i’m fine.” 

“Okay.” He said, throwing on a smile. He just hoped she was less scared than he thought and that she really was okay for now. “Night, Yacker.”

“Night, Weasel.” She said before putting her arm around his neck and pulling him closer for a quick goodnight kiss. “Try not to get victored.”  
She smiled at him before slipping into her room, careful to not wake Joy up from her bed which was closest to the door. 

“Patricia?” A groggy voice called out in the dark. 

‘So much for not waking her up’ She thought, cursing herself quietly.

“Yeah, Joy?” 

“Where were you?” She asked, sitting up in her bed and turning on the bedside lamp she had next to her to see better. Just as she suspected Patricia was fully dressed and not even in bed. 

Patricia contemplated lying for a minute. She wanted to work on their friendship so bad though, it felt wrong. It’s not like Joy wouldn’t suspect as much. If it wasn’t so early in the year she’d probably not even ask. 

“Where do you think?” She settled on the vague answer that still told the girl exactly what she needed to know without saying so. 

“Sibuna.” Joy hummed in realization. 

“Yeah.” Patricia said sitting down on her bed and grabbing for her laces, using her finger to rake through the tie of it and take the shoes off. 

“This early?” Joy pressed.

“I know.” Patricia said, getting her other shoe off. “It’s early, but i guess in a way it never ended…”

She knew she was just confusing Joy more, but it was so late she hoped she’d just drop it. Let them both get some much needed sleep. All day she walked around tired and now sitting on her bed and feeling the mattress beneath her all she wanted was to collapse back into it and let sleep take her over. 

“Patricia…”

“Yeah?” Patricia looked directly at Joy.

“You’re okay though, right?” Joy asked. “Like, you're safe?”

Joy knew what it was like to not be safe. They all did really. She knew Patricia had a lot of experience with that too but she lacked the knowledge of what was going on in her best friend’s life. She didn’t even know what happened last term, not asking about it. She knew about the ceremony and all but she knew there was more. A lot more. She almost wanted to ask just because it seemed like it bothered Patricia more than any other time they’d already been safe. Usually once they were safe she moved on. This seemed unfinished and pestering for her. 

“Yeah.” Patricia told her. ‘....i hope.’ 

“I really don’t like being involved in Sibuna and all but if you need me, i’m here, Trix.” Joy offered sincerely. 

“Thanks, Joy.” Patricia said as she climbed into the covers of her bed. She knew she’d probably never take her up on the offer though. 

Not remembering what happened truly bugged her. She knew whatever it was wasn’t good, that it was probably a good thing she couldn’t remember how cruel she was. Still it bothered her, made her feel like she needed to know. If nothing else to understand time in her life that was missing. 

The only other thing that really stuck with her through Sibuna was her struggles with Rufus and the PTSD that came with it. She remembered just feeling so broken and weak in that time in her life and it still made her uncomfortable. She still had the occasional dream of his ice blue eyes staring at hers. 

This wasn’t Rufus. It was far less threatening. But yet it ate at her the same way. Wouldn’t go away. It was always there, in her mind. 

“Joy?” Patricia spoke from the otherside of the room, hoping Joy hadn’t fallen back asleep yet.

“Yeah?” She called back. 

“I’m glad we’re roommates again.” She openly shared. She really was glad her and joy were closer and that she had a friend like Joy in her corner. Whether she’d take her up on her kind offers or not she still offered, and that meant a lot.

“Me too, Patricia.” Joy told her before turning onto her side away from her. “Me too.”


	4. chapter 4

Joy just woke up, her alarm blaring. She opened her eyes and turned on her other side and reached behind her head to grab a pillow. She was about to throw it at Patricia in her bed when she realized the bed was empty. 

Patricia never got up early. It was always that way. Like the way the sun came up in the morning. It never changed. So Joy was a bit puzzled to say the least. 

Joy knew Patricia had a troubled day yesterday. She assumed it had to do with that. Maybe she was up early to take a bath or something else to help you relax. 

Suddenly she became aware of the taste in her mouth. That gross morning taste that nothing but brushing your teeth would alleviate. If Patricia really was in the bath she wouldn’t mind her quickly brushing her teeth, so Joy got up to do exactly that. 

She gave the door a knock a few times before barging in anyway. It was ajar anyways.

The sight in front of her made her step inside and quickly rush to her best friend. Once again holding her hair up as she kneeled in front of the porcelain bowl.

“Patricia!” Joy said, making sure to get any stray strands she might have missed. 

Joy was once again patient but it didn’t take long before Patricia sat back once more. Joy had no idea how long she had even been throwing up before she had gotten in there. 

“Thanks, Joy.” Patricia said, standing up. 

Joy walked over to where they kept their toothbrushes and grabbed both hers and Patricia's, extending the purple one to her best friend. She needed her teeth brushed more than she did, for sure. 

“Uh, are we gonna talk about this?” Joy said standing behind her and letting her brush her teeth first. 

“What?” Patricia's reply mumbled as she brushed while speaking.

“Uh, Hello!” Joy exclaimed like she was insane. “You’ve been sick two mornings in a row.”

“The first one was Alfie’s fault.” Patricica said after spitting into the sink. 

“Sure...And this one?” Joy pushed, her arms folded. 

“I’ve been stressed?” Patricia offered up the best reason she could think of. 

“Enough to vomit?” Joy asked her. She looked her directly in her eyes. Her teeth could wait. 

“I don’t know Joy!” She threw her hands up. “What’s the big deal?” 

Joy took a breath. She didn’t wanna have to bring this up. Not to anyone but certainly not Patricia. She almost didn’t want to, but she felt as a rational viewing friend she had no choice.

“Patricia, I know you’ve never told me if you were…..’active’...but...do you think you could be pregnant?” 

Patricia did not expect joy to go there. Her mind was the opposite of that, so so far away from it. Pregnant? There was a huge problem with that: she was a virgin. 

“I can’t be.” Patricia told her flatly before walking back to their room, joy on her tail. 

Joy quickly shut the door behind them not wanting anyone to hear the conversation that she was definitely going to push. 

“How do you know?” Joy interrogated. “When was your last period?”

Patricia rolled her eyes, this was ridiculous. “That’s easy…”

Patricia went over to her Calendar where she marked every period with a red heart and flipped back to last month. She scanned the whole thing and couldn’t even find one of her little hearts. 

She knew she couldn’t be pregnant but her stomach dropped. She quickly turned back to the month before that. Nothing.

“See!” Joy said, motioning to the calendar she saw her best friend desperately search for. 

Patricia looked back at the calendar. Her last period was....right before she was captured. Shit. 

She had never ever thought about this before but there was a whole month or so of her life she couldn’t remember. She just assumed she had her period during it. 

She suddenly felt sick. She didn’t have sex as a sinner...right? She couldn’t have.The reality was technically she could have. And she’d have no idea…. No. No. No. She wouldn’t dare do that. Sure it wasn’t really her but even the worst version of her wouldn’t go that far.

The part that made her almost feel sick all over again was the fact that if she did sleep with someone when a sinner it wasn’t Eddie. Eddie would have told her, he would have. He had told her very limited things but what he did tell her was always about them. 

If she had sex it wasn’t with Eddie. No she lost her virginity while possessed to someone who wasn’t her boyfriend. Totally normal. Nothing horrible about that. Except all of it. 

“I’m gonna be sick.” Was all she said, more to herself than anyone as she just looked down at the floor. She wasn’t sure Joy could hear her but she was sure Joy could just tell how she was doing.

“We aren’t going to school today.” Joy decided for the both of them, making Patricia look up.   
“What?” Patricia asked her. 

“We need to figure this out now, not later.” Joy told her. “I’m going to go sneak out and go into town. I’ll buy a few pregnancy tests.”

Patricia didn’t know what to say. She didn’t wanna take some stupid tests but the idea was now in her head and it wouldn’t come out. She needed an answer. She was just hoping joy’s idea was stupid and that she never did anything as a sinner that would lead to her being...being...pregnant. She could barely think the wicked word. 

Joy walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a black jacket and started to put it on, fully ready to go and help her best friend in whatever way she could.

“Were you at least careful?” Joy asked her hopeful. She didn’t want Trixie pregnant anymore than Patricia did. 

It took Patricia a minute to get out of her head to realize Joy was talking to her. It took her another bit to realize what she was referring to. She cringed at the thought she might not have been if she had. Her skin felt dirty as the more scandalous the possible encounter became in her mind, her thoughts going wild. 

Patricia just looked at Joy speechless. She didn’t wanna explain all this to Joy right now. She couldn’t. Joy didn’t even know what a sinner was, let alone that she was one. She just stared at her not able to answer.

Joy sighed as she pulled her hair out of her jacket. Her friend was in trouble. And she’d be there for her...as soon as she got back from the store. 

“Will you be okay alone?” Joy asked her, grabbing her purse. 

Patricia just nodded her head, still too busy in her own mind. She was torturing herself with ideas. Did it happen? Was she careful? Was she pregnant like joy said. And worst of all who the hell did she sleep with. She grew sicker and felt the panic rise in her. 

“Okay, I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Joy said. “It should be no problem convincing Trudy you're sick, you did throw up after all. Just stay here, okay?” 

Patricia just nodded her head again before looking down at her hands where she was nervously picked at the skin around her nails.

“Hey, Trix?” Joy said, getting her attention back. “We will figure out if you're pregnant or not, okay? And if you are just know that I'll always be here for you.” 

“Thanks, Joy.” Patricia said just loud enough for joy to hear, her voice on the verge of cracking.   
She watched Joy leave until the door was fully shut before actually letting a tear fall down. She had been plenty scared before, but this scared her in a new way. She was out of control and she was left to just wait for news she couldn’t bear and would never understand. 

Joy however was quick on the move to sneak out, so much so that right after closing the door to her room she bumped into Alfie. 

“Alfie…..” She tried to play it cool. 

“Joy, your door was open…” Alfie told her, a serious look on her face. “Are you forreal? You think Trixie is pregnant?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Like i said drama will come soon! I have it all mapped out. 
> 
> It's gonna be crazy and i don't think anyone had ever written anything ever like this. Might be a bit crazy but i love crazy!
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment or Kudos! I appreciate them! 
> 
> Til next time! xoxo


End file.
